Odd Love
by Atem no koibito
Summary: Bakura sits and muses about his relationship with Yami. They were the oddest pair, the pair no one could have expected. So, was everyone okay with their relationship? Was HE okay with the relationship? Their love was indeed odd, but is having an odd love okay? Bakura finds out. Darkshipping. AU


**Hey everyone! This is my first Darkshipping fanfic, so I hope you all like this as much as I do. This is kind of random, but it's good kind of random. Very random plot bunny. xD Anyways, I hope you all like this one-shot. Haters please leave, and there's lime in this fic. Yeah, I know. This fanfic is in Bakura's POV.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Odd Love

* * *

I flick the blond bangs out of his eyes as he sleeps facing towards me. His right arm is tucked under the pillow while the other hand lay in front of his face, blocking his soft, pink lips from sight. I smile, watching as he snuggles deeper into the covers with a sigh.

The sun had risen only a few moments ago, sunlight slipping into the fairly large bedroom. I shiver as the air grazed my skin. The room was chilly since the window apparently hadn't been closed properly last night.

It was early April and yet the snow had continued to fall all day yesterday and throughout the night. Apparently winter decided it wanted to stay a little, no, a lot longer and it was a reason why both Yami and I were a bit cranky after coming home from work. Or, when he came home from work while I lazed around all day. Neither of us quite liked the snow though Yami's tolerance for it was very much higher than mine.

We had stumbled upstairs after hurriedly eating the leftovers which we called dinner before going to bed. Yami had also been very tired since he worked overtime as well. It seemed due to the snow many workers decided feign sickness and not go. What irked Yami was that he being the good and honest person he is, went to work only to get held back to pitch in with the other do-gooders and finish the slackers work. If it were up to me, I would have said many vulgar words in different languages and leave it up to them to decide how to get it done. On second thought, if it were up to me I'd just have not gone at all. Tried telling Yami he needn't work so hard when he has the Thief King as a boyfriend, but he pointedly ignored me and chose to instead give me a lecture on working honestly and such.

We are so different from each other. That is why it's hard for me to fathom WHY we are together in the first place. The HOW, I refuse to get into that. It makes things too difficult to explain.

I crack my eyes open when I hear a sneeze from beside me. Looking at Yami, I see that he shifts slightly and goes back to sleep. I hope he's not sick. That is never a good thing. Taking care of a sick Yami comes with a lot of struggles. The former monarch hates anything to do with doctors, medicine, pills, and needles. Oh Ra... Especially needles.

Hmm. I'd never thought I'd live to see the day where I said the word 'care' with 'Yami' in the same sentence. Though there are many things that I had expected to happen but didn't. Like the fact that I'm laying comfortably next to the one who I swore millennia's ago to destroy.

I had expected that I would be sent to the deepest, darkest corner of the shadow realm for eternity only for the Pharaoh to prove me wrong by having a strange change of heart and giving me another chance. Why, you ask me? Well, maybe it was because he wished to see a day where we both made peace with each other. Which sounded like bullshit to me, but eventually we did come to some sort of agreement which grew until it was a much closer relationship than that.

Trust me when I say that it took quite a while for us to get together, but when we finally did, everyone was surprisingly happy and supportive of our relationship, especially during the time when we decided to move out to start living together. In the beginning however, it took me a long while of serious thinking to stomach the feeling. Never would I have thought that Yami and I would eventually fall for each other. Again, something I thought was bull until it actually worked out.

I look up with a start as I hear another sneeze and soon after a groan.

"Kura...?"

"Hm?"

I watch as Yami stirs and then opens his eyes slowly, looking at me with a gorgeous smile that made my heart pound rapidly in my chest. He sniffles cutely, twitching his nose as he probably felt another sneeze arising. With half-lidded eyes he looks up at me.

"Why are you up so early? Can't sleep?" he asks, shuffling closer to towards me.

I shake my head. "Nah, I slept fine. I just decided to wake up early for once. A certain someone may be sick, you know."

His eyes then widen, hands immediately reaching up to feel my forehead. "Are you sick?" he exclaims. The worry can be heard in his voice. It's still amazing to me to see him completely ignore himself and just show concern for me. The attention was nice, but he should be selfish at times. I know I sure am.

Removing his hand from my head I put my own hand to his forehead before dragging it down to his neck. I frown, noting that he didn't have a temperature.

"Ah, never mind. I guess you're not sick," I state unsure. "Why are you sneezing so much?"

He just shrugs, burying deeper into the covers. "It's probably just the dust in the air," he mumbles.

I raise an eyebrow. "How? You lived in Egypt which has tons of dust in the air, so why are you sneezing like a maniac here?"

I watch as Yami shrugs again and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Nothing makes sense to me anymore.

"Stop talking. I want to sleep," I hear Yami complain.

I just sigh however and began to get off of the bed when I suddenly feel him wrap his left arm around me to keep me in place. He pulls me back on the bed and once he had me flat on the mattress, he climbs halfway on top of me only to use my chest as his pillow. His arm is still wrapped around me and I knew that if I moved, he would move with me and he'll probably fall to the ground. And if that happens, I would hear his yelling for a good few minutes.

I sigh, knowing that Yami would stay there until he deems it okay to get up. And if I know him correctly, that would be in a couple of hours, most likely until the afternoon.

"Yami, get up," I order lightly.

Nothing. He remained silent.

I sigh again and with a roll of my eyes I slowly sit up, grabbing Yami who groaned in irritation as I push him to his side of the bed. I quickly sit up and fling my legs over the bed before he could latch on to me again, only to hiss when my bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor.

"Humph," I hear Yami mumble. Turning around I catch him shooting me an irritated glare before grabbing my pillow and stuffing it into his face to hog all the warmth that I left behind.

"How did Yugi put up with you?" I ask, grinning at how childish he was being.

"He didn't."

I blink at Yami's quick reply. Closing my eyes I shake my head sadly to myself with a knowing smile on my lips. Obviously the younger, not-so-great look-alike would surely give up after a few days of dealing with Yami's greed to sleep in. However, I'm not Yugi. And Yami will get out of bed whether he likes it or not.

"Alright, fine. Let's stay in bed," I said with a suggestive tone to my voice as I lay back down on the bed.

I watch his eyes open, filling up with confusion as glances at me wearily. If your boyfriend was looking at you the way I was looking at him right now, surely you would be weary of their every movement also.

I crawl closer to him on my hands and knees slowly until I was towering over him. I watch as his eyes widen when I push my face closer to his until I was breathing right on his face. My hot breath on his skin causes him to snap his eyes shut, and as soon as he did I put my lips on his for a brief moment before moving lower down his skin to place butterfly kisses on his neck towards the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Sucking softly I hear him make a low moan before he began to struggle against me.

"Bakura... No..."

I smirk in pleasure as I hear his breath hitch when I drag my hands slowly across his torso. My cold hands against his warm skin made goose bumps crawl up his arm and causes his slow thrashing to increase when I drag my hand lower until it touches the hem of his pants.

"Bakura, stop it! I'll get up, I promise," he now pleads, trying to sound like he was serious, but I knew he was just making excuses.

"I thought you said you wanted to sleep in. Don't you want to stay here a little longer?" I reply lazily, moving my lips from his neck and locking them with his lips once again. I see a pink blush blossom on his cheeks. His eyes are squeezed shut and his teeth are clenched tightly. He looks quite delectable laying there, but this isn't fun time no matter how much I want it to be.

He makes a muffled sound at the back of his voice as he tries to reply. I didn't understand anything he was trying to say, but I'm sure he was trying to say 'no', or something along the lines of that. With a hidden smirk on my face I drag my hands even lower. Just as I slipped a finger into the waistband of his pajama bottoms, I was roughly pushed away and the next thing I see is Yami's back as he quickly scrambles out of bed. He got tangled up in the sheets though and almost fell face flat on the ground, but he catches himself just in time.

I catch a sheepish smile on his reddened face and I couldn't help but laugh at how fast he runs into the bathroom and locks the door after mumbling the word 'stupid' under his breath. Knowing he wasn't going to come out for a while, I make myself comfortable on the bed.

Just laying there, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I cast a glance towards the closed bathroom door and turn to my side. Yami and I are so wrong for each other yet it feels so right. I am a thief at heart. A cold heart that's probably shriveled up, but it's a heart none the less. Yami on the other hand was a King. Honor and justice is imbedded into his blood and he's been trying to give it to me for thousands of years. Who knew that our hatred for each other would do a one eighty practically overnight?

When we're together, our lives couldn't be odder. It's like picturing you living with the complete opposite of yourself. With me and Yami, take out our personality and we would be identical. We are both five thousand-year old immortal spirits which would stay the same whilst we watched our lighter halves grow old and die.

Somehow I was sure that eventually down the road Yami and I would end up like this, together, because in another thousand years we would only have each other to go to if we wanted someone who understood our unfortunate predicament. Otherwise, we would just be two miserable and lonely spirits wandering the earth until who knows how long. Eventually we would have sought each other out and this romance of ours would have come to be. I'm just glad it came sooner than much later. It saves us from all the loneliness in the future. That is, if we remain together.

When Yami and I got together, I could still remember the look on his face after he had rung me up, telling me to go over to the park right away. He had said he needed to tell me something important. I can't remember why I indeed listened to him even though my mind shouted against it. My heart I believe urged me forward.

He was blushing profusely when I saw him run to where I was, waiting for him under the biggest tree in Domino Park. The way his eyes were moving around and with the smile on his face, I knew exactly what he wanted to tell me. It was because I wanted the same thing too. Noticing that he was having a hard time saying the words, I smiled and without a word caught his lips in a kiss which shut his stammering up instantly.

From the days and weeks that followed I learned that the fiery Pharaoh was oblivious when it came to romance. I gladly taught him and whatever shyness he had went away. However, anytime we got intimate, he would still blush until his head was red. Once he got over it though, he was worse than me. At times I had to congratulate myself. I was an amazing teacher.

Smirking at the memories, my eyes had somehow fallen shut because all of a sudden they snapped open when I felt someone jump on top of me. When my eyes reopened, I was met with the familiar purple irises that I would drown in. The eyes were filled with courage and lust, the two mixing to form a hazed look in them as they gazed down at me. His pink tongue then came out to lick his lips before disappearing and leaving a seductive smirk in its place.

"That wasn't very fair," Yami drawls, his mouth right next to my ear as he whispered.

"What are you going to do about it?" I said, challenging him.

He brings his head directly over my face, his forehead leaning on my own as our noses brushed and our lips just a centimeter away from touching. Our breathing was heavy since both of our intakes of breath got shallower and shallower every few seconds. I was trapped by Yami's body and I couldn't stop myself from being excited. Both of his hands were on either side of my head. He was on his knees, a leg on both sides of me as he tries to hold himself above me.

I watch as his smirk got bigger, his eyes half-lidded as they now stared at me. My eyes mimicked his and instinctively I brought my arms up to wrap around his head. He must have thought that I was going to pull him in because he was very surprised when I flipped him around so our positions were reversed.

"This is better," I said, leaning in towards his face.

His eyes still held surprise, but he quickly got over it when our lips touched and my tongue grazed his lips. He knew what I wanted and didn't hesitate to let me in.

It didn't matter how odd our love seemed. We had it, and it worked. That's all that matters to me. We have our ups and downs, we have our problems, and we even have our fights. In the end, this relationship as we call it works out and we're both quite content and happy with it. I wouldn't ask for anything less or more. Actually, I would ask for a lot of things more but it would probably be just to make our love stronger and forever. It was odd, weird, and at the beginning it sounded impossible. However, if it was we wouldn't be where we are today. So I'll take it all and live, no matter how odd our love is. Screw everyone else. This is our life. A little bit of oddity won't kill us. If it kills someone else, I don't give a damn.

* * *

 **O.O**

 **Ahhhhh! The lime! I swear I don't know where the lime came from. -sobs- It just came out of nowhere and I actually wrote it! Ah... I've been reading a lot of M rated fanfics... What should I rate this as? M too? Dammit I'll just rate it as M.**

 **-shudders-**

 **Hope you Darkshippers like this. Who knows what yaoi I'll write next time? Obviously it would be Darkshipping, but with what? Would it be with limes or lemons? Lemons?! I can't write lemons!**

 **Who am I kidding, yes I can.**

 **Bad! Bad thoughts! I'm so messed up...**

 **Yes. Yes I am.**

 **Please review. Please give some love Darkshippers. Other readers, please don't hate!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
